AU
Alternative Universe (w skrócie AU, po polsku alternatywne wszechświaty) to wymyślone przez fanów alternatywne wersje świata gry, które różnią się od oryginału np. wyglądem i zachowaniem postaci, zasadami w świecie gry czy też zmianami w fabule. W przypadku fandomu Undertale, do istnienia AU wystarczy jego opis, tu też opis zmian od oryginalnej wersji; popularniejsze AU doczekały się własnych komiksów i gier fanowskich. Miejscem powstawania AU są strony takie jak tumblr czy deviantArt. Nie każde AU wprowadza zmiany wobec wszystkich postaci czy też świata; do AU liczą się także małe zmiany wprowadzone do oficjalnego kanonu (np. nowe postaci, takie jak Sixbones); niektóre AU jak Underfresh składają się tylko z jednego opisu postaci. Undertale posiada mnóstwo AU; w tym artykule zostały opisane te najbardziej znane. Underfell thumb|350px|Oficjalny wygląd postaci Jedno z najpopularniejszych AU, różni się od oryginału ponurym, mrocznym klimatem - postacie mają "groźny" wygląd, są bardzo wrogo nastawione i wyjątkowo agresywne - na pierwszych rzut oka można powiedzieć, że są złe (podczas kiedy do takiej postawy doprowadziła ich beznadziejna sytuacja w Podziemiu); jedyną postacią przyjaźnie nastawioną do gracza jest Flowey. Ogółem tutaj wszyscy wyznają zasadę "zabić lub zostać zabitym" - jedynie silni przetrwają. Wszystkie postacie (licząc Frisk) ubierają się w ubrania o kolorach jedynie czarnym i czerwonym, często nosząc ozdoby o "groźnym" i "mrocznym" wyglądzie; ich ubrania bywają także podarte. Tutaj w przeciwieństwie do niektórych AU role postaci nie zmieniają się, zamiast tego drastycznie zmienia się ich charakter: * Flowey jest jedynym przyjaźnie nastawionym mieszkańcem Podziemia wobec Frisk; może on wspomóc człowieka leczącymi pociskami; * Toriel na początku była taka sama jak w oryginalnej grze, jednak po jakimś czasie w wyniku samotności oszalała i zaczęła torturować ludzi, którzy chcieli ją opuścić; * Sans jest nieprzyjemny i egoistyczny, także próbuje zabić protagonistę; nadal jednak ma swoje poczucie humoru; * Papyrus jest członkiem Straży Królewskiej, jest dużo groźniejszy i w niektórych wersjach tego AU pomiata Sansem, zachował on jednak swoje uwielbienie do puzzli; * Undyne jest jeszcze bardziej wroga i potężniejsza niż w oryginalnej grze; * Alphys jest na skraju szaleństwa, zależy jej na śmierci protagonisty; * Mettaton tak jak wszyscy inni, pragnie śmierci człowieka; jego wygląd jest dużo bardziej nienaturalny - ma on dwie pary rąk i oczu; * Asgore jest bezwzględny, zdruzgotany po stracie dzieci; z żalu i bólu doprowadził Podziemie do opłakanego stanu; * Asriel był rozrabiaką, doprowadził do śmierci Chary; * Chara była dobrym, nazbyt wrażliwym i delikatnym dzieckiem. Podział na ścieżki nadal tu istnieje; na Pacyfistycznej Flowey i Frisk to jedyni protagoniści, gdzie Flowey bezskutecznie stara się "nawrócić" Frisk na zasadę zabijania - ten jednak odmawia i ogromnym wysiłkiem zaprzyjaźnia się z innymi; na Ludobójczej Frisk zabija Flowey'ego na początku i samotnie podróżuje przez Podziemie, zabijając innych. AU powstało na blogu UnderFell na tumblrze, obecnie wymagającym hasła do dostępu. Nie doczekało się oficjalnego komiksu, jedynie designu i charakterów postaci; jednakże, inni artyści zaczęli pisać komiksy na jego podstawie, powstało także mnóstwo fanowskich walk z tej gry a także wersji piosenek, a nawet fangame'ów. W fanowskich walkach kolor potworów został zmieniony z białego na czerwony. * Przykładowe komiksy: Hi! I'm trying to Underfell * Przykładowe fangame'y: UNDERFELL autorstwa ManiaKnight (gra z dubbingiem) - w produkcji, Undertale: Underfell autorstwa Teamu Spritedgy - w produkcji. W zależności od twórcy, przedstawienie Underfell może się nieco różnić - dla przykładu, w jednych Sans może być popychadłem Papyrusa, w innych nie. Pochodne AU * Flowerfell - nie różni się poza faktem, że po każdej śmierci Frisk na jego ciele wyrasta kwiat; * SwapFell - jest to połączenie Underswap z Underfell. Underswap thumbUnderswap jest jednym z najpopularniejszych AU obok Underfell. Role i charaktery postaci zostały w nim zamienione; zremixowane zostały także piosenki. * Chara jest ósmym człowiekiem w Podziemiach; jest także protagonistą. * Frisk jest pierwszym człowiekiem, który wpadł do Podziemi. * Flowey został zamieniony z Temmie - to Temmie jest spotykana na początku gry, a w Wodospadzie znajduje się wioska Flowey'ich. * Toriel jest królową, Asgore natomiast opiekunem Ruin. * Happtablook (Mettaton) jest duchem, zajmując miejsce Napstablooka. Napstablook natomiast (tu znany jako Napstaton) jest gwiazdą. * Sans to młodszy brat Papyrusa, jest członkiem Straży Królewskiej; w przeciwieństwie do oryginału, jest tutaj bardzo naiwny i infantylny. * Papyrus jest starszym bratem Sansa, często pali papierosa; pilnuje on Chary. * Alphys jest Kapitanem Straży Królewskiej. :* Undyne jest Królewskim Naukowcem, zbudowała Napstatona. * Nice Cream Guy i Burgerpants także zostali zamienieni. * Ten los nie ominął nawet Muffet i Grillby'ego, zamieniając ich ze sobą. W tym AU także istnieje podział na ścieżki. Jego autorem jest popcornpr1nce z tumblra. * Przykładowy komiks: Underswap zamieszczone przez teamswitched na imgurze * Przykładowy fangame: Undertale: Underswap Storyshift Storyshift jest AU, w którym postacie zamienione są rolami, tak jak w Underswap, lecz zamiana ich jest często losowa i niespójna. * Papyrus został zamieniony z Toriel, przez co szkielet pilnuje Ruin, a matka Asriela jest przywódczynią Straży Królewskiej. Rolę Papyrusa w Snowdin przejął Asriel. * Sansowi natomiast przypadła rola Asgore'a - Sans jest władcą Podziemi, a jego postacią w Snowdin operuje Chara. * Undyne jest gwiazdą podziemi - Mettatonem. * Mettaton zajął rolę Chary pod koniec ludobójczej ścieżki. * Napstablookowi przypadła rola Asriela na Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce, a samym Napstablookiem z Ruin jest Alphys. Dreemurr Reborn To AU które przedstawia historie rozgrywającą się po pacyfistycznej ścieżce, jednak pod koniec Frisk oddaje swoją duszę Asrielowi. Horrortale thumb|200pxHorrortale dzieje się po Undertale, po Neutralnej Ścieżce. Zarówno Frisk jak i Asgore zginęli, a wszystkie potwory straciły nadzieję i oszalały - dla przykładu, kiedy jakiś człowiek spadnie do Podziemia, potwory zamiast zabrać jego duszę, zjadają go. Ich szaleństwo widać po ich wyglądzie - ich ubrania są zniszczone, same potwory są poranione i pokrwawione. Główną postacią jest człowiek imieniem Aliza. Obecnie z oryginalnego AU zostały opisane cztery postacie: * Flowey jest mniej agresywny, zapewne dlatego iż ujrzał do czego doprowadziły jego czyny; * Toriel jest oszalała, jest też przerażona sytuacją. Mimo całej beznadziei, boi się ona śmierci; * Sans ma pękniętą czaszkę i lubi ucinać ludziom głowy. * Papyrus pomimo szaleństwa nadal zachował część swojego charakteru, lubując się w zagadkach i puzzlach. Obecnie z AU została jedynie wydana gra na Newgrounds: Horrortale Teaser Aftertale Glitchtale AU zrobione przez Camilę Cuevas. W tym AU Frisk zaczyna od Genocide Route i ma za sobą wiele pacyfistycznych ścieżek, ale załamuje się i nie może zabić Sansa. Wtedy pojawia się Chara, którą więzi Frisk i sama zaczyna walczyć. Jest blisko zakończenia, ale mimo to Frisk powraca, poświęca się i daje swoją duszę Sansowi, a Sans resetuje grę zabijając Charę. W następnym odcinku Frisk jest w Wodospadach, Sans pyta go/ją o to czy pójdzie z nim do Grillby's, a Frisk się zgadza. Podczas gdy Sans teleportuje się do restauracji, Frisk pojawia się pod drzwiami do pokoju Gaster'a. Rozpoczyna się walka z nim. Gaster mówi protagoniście, że potrzebuje jego/jej duszy, aby powrócić do egzystencji. Wtedy pojawia się Sans, który z pomocą Frisk zabija Gaster'a. W kolejnym odcinku Chara znów się pojawia jako "usterka" wynikająca z ciągłych deserów. Idzie do Prawdziwego Laboratorium i znajduje maszynę do Ekstrakcji Determinacji. Zamyka w maszynie Frisk i chce zabrać jego/jej Determinację. Flowey, który tej sytuacji przyglądał się z daleka, zawiadomił Sansa. Razem z nim zaczynają walczyć z Charą. Jednakże, Charą zabiera całą Determinację Frisk. Reapertale Reapertale to AU, w którym potwory zostają upodobnione do greckich bogów. Historia zaczyna się, kiedy Toriel, bogini życia, stwarza ludzi - swoją kreację i dzieci; w tym czasie powstaje także wśród ludzi powstaje Chara, która zaprzyjaźnia się z bogiem nadziei - Asrielem. Niestety, szczęście zostaje zakłócone przez stale zwiększającą się liczebność ludzkości (a także "niestarzejących się ludzkich dzieci"), która przyczyniła się do zachwiania równowagi. Bogowie, zaniepokojeni tym faktem, postanowili zredukować ilość kreacji bogini. Asgore, Gaster oraz Gerson zdecydowali się, aby stworzyć coś, co miało ukrócić szczęście ludzi - mieli oni stworzyć boga, przeciwieństwo bogini życia. Wykorzystali do tego moc "czarnej gwiazdy", tworząc tym samym Sansa i Papyrusa - bóstwa śmierci, nawiązujące do Ponurego Żniwiarza, antropomorficznej personifikacji śmierci. Toriel, zniesmaczona tym pomysłem uciekła z wymiaru boskiego do wymiaru ludzkiego. Jakiś czas potem, Sans próbował zabić Charę jako pierwszego człowieka, jednak zarówno on jak i Papyrus jako nowo stworzeni bogowie nie byli na to przygotowani - tym bardziej, że nie miała być to "naturalna" śmierć, a morderstwo; ich wahanie spotkało się z ogromną determinacją Chary do życia - co sprawiło, że jej zabicie się nie udało. Chara zamiast tego została uszkodzona, stając się naczyniem na mrok; jest ona anomalią, nie do wyśledzenia - znaleźć ją może tylko Flowey. W pewnym momencie udało się jej ukraść jedną z kos Sansa, po czym zaczęła ona zabijać śmiertelników przed ich czasem, powodując chaos. Sądzi ona, że bogowie nie są potrzebni i planuje ich zabić; podstępem jako pierwszą zabiła Toriel, rozpoczynając erę korupcji. Po tym wydarzeniu, Toriel stworzyła Frisk na wzór pierwszej, "dobrej" Chary, jako emisariusza litości i wysłała go do ludzi celem nauczenia ich litości i ocalenia przed Mrokiem. Postacie w AU pełnią następujące funkcje: * Asgore - Bóg niebios/Ojciec-władca * Toriel - Bogini życia * Asriel - bóg nadziei :* Flowey - Inkarnacja beznadziei * Gaster - Bóg magii * Gerson - Bóg mądrości * Alphys - Bogini wiedzy * Undyne - Bogini wojny * Sans i Papyrus - Bogowie śmierci * Frisk - Emisariusz nadziei * Chara - Ukochany ministrant wiary :* Corrupted!Chara (Uszkodzona Chara) - Agent Chaosu, Apokalipsy i Mroku/Anomalia/Ta ze zniszczoną wiarą * Mettaton - Człowiek/Pierwszy Golem/Skrystalizowany golem * Napstablook - Duch, czekający aż Mettaton wróci do domu * Grillby - Bóg Zdrowia * Muffet - Bogini Fortuny * Oficjalny komiks: Masterpost na tumblrze Reinrink Outertale Au w którym fabuła rozgrywa się w kosmosie, kolory stroi bohaterów są ciemno-niebieskie i złote oprócz tego że historia opowiada o dwóch rasach które w tym AU rządzą kosmosem i że Frisk trafił do statku i wygląd AU jest kosmiczny niczym się nie różni od oryginału. Chesstale Chesstale to AU w którym fabuła jest podobna do gry w szachy, ludzie reprezentują białe pionki a potwory czarne. każdy potwór reprezentuje inny rodzaj pionka Littletale Littletale jest bardzo podobne do zwykłego undertale, jedyna tak naprawdę różnica to że każdy to dziecko Insomnia Oficjalny komiks: Tumblr autorki Help_tale Help_tale jest AU, gdzie każdy jest Amalgamatem. Jest trochę podobny do Underworld, ale wiele ludzi twierdzi, że jest straszniejszy np. przez fakt, że Papyrus ma więcej głów, a Alphys jeszcze więcej oczu. Flowey pod koniec Ruin daje Friskowi Medalion, ważną rzecz do rozszczepienia Potworów, albo do wchłonienia ich dusz, a to zależy od gracza. Underworld W Underworld protagonista doprowadził do uszkodzenia świata poprzez nadmierne resetowanie go/hakowanie plików gry. Na początku swojej przygody łamie ramię, które zabandażować pomaga mu Flowey, jego jedyny sojusznik w tym AU; wszystkie inne postacie stały się przerażającymi, groteskowymi wersjami siebie których jedynym celem jest zabicie Frisk. Twórcą tego AU jest Coulsart. * Linki: Blog poświęcony AU Handplates Handplates jest AU skupiającym się na postaciach Gastera, Sansa i Papyrusa. Tutaj bracia szkielety zostali stworzeni przez Królewskiego Naukowca jako narzędzia mające zniszczyć barierę - jednak wbrew intencjom Królewskiego Naukowca, są oni świadomi i zachowują się jak dzieci (co na początku było problemem dla Gastera, zdecydował się jednak kontynuować eksperymenty). Bracia są tutaj swoimi przeciwieństwami - Sans (określany jako WDG1-S bądź w skrócie 1-S) jest inteligentny, nie ufa Gasterowi (próbował się go nawet pozbyć), ale słaby fizycznie; Papyrus (określany jako WDG2-P, ew. 2-P) natomiast jest głupszy, naiwny, wciąż lubi Gastera i jest silny. Obaj mają także wizje dotyczące przyszłości, szczególnie Ścieżki Ludobójczej. * Oficjalny komiks: Index na stronie Zarli, autorki AU Underlust Undertail Drobne AU Underpants Undertpants (z ang. majtki) jest parodią oryginalnego Undertale, opowiadającą o dwóch rasach: Bannych (inna nazwa potworów) i Dorrych (inna nazwa ludzi); nazwy pochodzą z bajek dla dzieci. Fabuła różni się tym, że wojna wybuchła pod postem internetowym; jak w oryginale, po długim czasie ludzie (tu też Dorry) zwyciężyli. Poza tym Underpants pomijając komediowy charakter (np. zmiana nazwy góry na "Teletubbie") nie różni się od oryginału. Twórcą tego AU jest youtuber SrPelo, który stworzył też Sanessa. Underfresh/Freshtale thumb|280pxUnderfresh jest poniekąd parodią - wszystkie postacie mówią tu w języku "l33t", noszą luźne, pastelowe ubrania młodzieżowe w stylu lat '90; nawiązują także do memów z okresu roku 2010. Wszyscy także jeżdżą tu na deskorolkach, noszą okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a także chronią młodzież przed używaniem narkotyków i wyrażaniem się w wulgarny sposób. Fresh!Sans Fresh!Sans (także Sansy Fresh) jest Sansem w stylu Underfresh. Jest on pozbawiony uczuć, niezdolny do miłości, skupia się jedynie na własnym przetrwaniu poprzez przenoszenie się z gospodarza na gospodarza, podróżując przez wszechświaty Undertale. Stworzyła go Crayon Queen. Sixbones thumb|280pxSixbones zaczyna się przed przybyciem Frisk do Podziemia, w czasie eksperymentów Alphys nad determinacją. Dostaje ona połączenie od Sansa informującego ją, iż Papyrus zachorował - w czasie owego połączenia niższy szkielet mówi, że właściwie pośpieszył się i już przyszedł. Informuje on, że Papyrus jest już upadłym potworem (co oznacza, że niedługo umrze) i prosi Alphys o pomoc. Ta zgadza się na próbne wstrzyknięcie determinacji, co po jakimś czasie wydaje się działać. Niestety, szybko na jaw wychodzi efekt uboczny wstrzykiwania determinacji i Papyrus zaczyna się rozpuszczać. Sans przytula się do niego, sprawiając, że razem rozpuszczają się w amalgamat. Sixbones (sześć kości) to nazwa powstałego amalgamatu. Po rozpuszczeniu, zachował on cechy Sansa i Papyrusa, między innymi "opowiadając żarty których nienawidzi" oraz chcąc zaprzyjaźnić się z człowiekiem. * Oficjalny komis: Tumblr autorki Bromalgamte/Comic Papyrus thumb|280pxBromalgamate jest AU w założeniu dość podobnym do Sixbones - jego najważniejszym elementem także jest amalgamat powstały z Sansa i Papyrusa. W zależności od autora komiksu, Bromalgamate powstaje w nieznany sposób, bądź zostaje to określone (na przykład, jak w Sixbones, Papyrus umiera a Sans wstrzykuje mu determinację). W Bromalgamate, roztopione ciała szkieletów; wciąż trzymają się oni za ręce (jednocześnie, nie chcą się puścić), nawet uśmiechają się. thumb|280pxIstnieje także "dobre" zakończenie tego AU, gdzie Bromalgamate przekształca się w jeden byt - Comic Papyrus, składający się z obu braci. Określa się jako jedna osoba w rodzaju męskim, mimo to mówi o sobie "my". Postać ta bardzo czerpie z Granat z kreskówki Steven Universe - fani przypisują mu jej cechy, cytaty a nawet piosenkę, Stronger than you. Powstanie Comic Papyrusa nie jest wynikiem Ścieżki Pacyfistycznej - artyści rysują go także w sytuacji, gdzie protagonista wybiera Ścieżkę Ludobójczą. * Przykładowy komiks (Bromalgamate): ''' Moofrog na tumblrze, twórca AU * '''Przykładowy komiks (Comic Papyrus): Wyjaśnienie na tumblrze Moofrog Error!Sans Główny antagonista Inktale i główny bohater Errortale.pragnie on zniszczyć wszystkie AU ale on nie wie że wtedy tworzy się jego alternatywna wersja gdzie tego nie zrobił powstał on z błędu. The Thought/Seraphim!Sans Historia tego AU rozpoczyna się po tym gdy Frisk skończył/a ścieżkę ludobójczą. Sans zdruzgotany czynami człowieka postanowił zabić go/ją na samym początku, jednak tym razem Frisk nie zabił Toriel, Sans tego nie zauważył i pochłonął ludzką DUSZĘ oraz skierował się do zamku podziemia gdzie pokazał swój łup Asgore'owi. Szkielet zaczął namawiać go do zaabsorbowania siedmiu DUSZ król nie chciał tego uczynić, więc Sans sam to zrobił po czym stał się bogiem, jego charakter się nie zmienił, niestety potęga zmieniła jego wygląd nie do poznania . Następnie zniszczył barierę . Ciało człowieka odnajdują Papyrus i Undyne , młodszy brat Sansa strasznie się przejął zwłokami w środku lasu oraz nagłym zniknięciem brata . O zniszczeniu Bariery wiedzą tylko Asgore , Undyne , Papyrus , Gerson , Toriel (prowadzona żądzą pomszczenia Frisk ) oraz Alphys , Która wpadła na pomysł usunięcia dusz z Sansa za pomocą maszyny ekstrakcji DT Disbelief To AU rozgrywa się podczas ścieżki ludobójczej . Podczas walki z Papyrusem gdy Protagonista ma zabić szkieleta pojawia się Sans i przejmuje cios , gdyż nie mógł znów widzieć śmierci brata . Następnie Frisk pojawia się w ostatnim korytarzu w którym wyjście jest zablokowane kośćmi, box jest zamknięte, i punkt zapisu nie działa . Potem zjawia się Papyrus ubrany w ubrudzoną ketchupem kurtkę sans'a. w zależności od autora jego prawe oko może świecić na pomarańczowo. Rozpoczyna się pojedynek ,od autora również zależy czy da się oszczędzić Papyrusa,po oszczędzeniu gra się resetuje przez Gastera i bitwa zaczyna się od nowa. Zombietale W tym AU już na początku historii Frisk umiera przez upadek do podziemi. Dziecko ożywa w postaci zombie, z początku jest spokojna i nie robi nikomu krzywdy jednak po pewnym czasie przez narastający głód zaczyna atakować tamtejsze potwory tworząc sobie podobne istoty. Pierwszymi ofiarami stają się niczemu winne przyjazne dla Frisk potwory. Główna bochaterka od samego początku zdaje się otumaniana i nie przejmuje się niczym co dzieje wokół. Oryginalny komiks: https://zombie-frisk.tumblr.com/tagged/ztcomic/chrono Oceantale Jest to AU odbywające się w podwodnym świecie. Temu też wiele postaci posiada rybie ogony, a np. doktor Gaster jest ośmiornicą, a napstablook meduzą. W internecie można znaleźć fangame odbywający się w tym universum. Rosetale *tymczasowo brak opisu* Autor: http://cneko-chan.deviantart.com/ Mafiatale *tymczasowo brak opisu* Dancetale *tymczasowo brak opisu* Zobacz także * Undertale AUs, tumblrowy blog informujący o AU (Lista AU na blogu) pt-br:Category:AU's ru:Категория:Альтернативные вселенные